


Death troopers - Corners

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: They're elite but they have to earn it.





	

Becoming a death trooper was not an easy path. Very few passed the rigours testing, or the exacting standards. To even be considered, a trooper had to demonstrate exceptional combat skills, unwavering loyalty, and a cool head in the most extreme of circumstances and environments.

And then there are the physical requirements. Troopers must be within a very exacting range of height, weight, muscle mass. 

And then there were the classified surgical enhancements. Even if they met every other requirement, they had to survive the modifications.

And if they got through all of that, there was then the initiations within their squads. 

Only then, were they considered the elite. 

Even cornered, especially cornered, there were no troopers in the Empire so deadly.


End file.
